Zazie Winters
is one of the protagonist of Letter Bee. Appearance Zazie wears the standard Letter Bee uniform. He has black hair and hazel/brown eyes, with pupils that are nearly slits, much like a cat's pupils. He is noticeably short compared to other characters, Lag in particular is only a few inches shorter than him, whereas he's two years older than the former. He has a lock of hair in the center of his forehead and wears his hat backwards. His canines are also shown to be sharper than any of the other Letter Bee's, which almost makes him seem more feline. form]] Personality He has very strong family ties, as demonstrated by the fact he sat by his parents' beds until they died and then tried to keep his promise to Mr. Sinner, who he appears to look up to as a father. He is very loyal, but is very focused on revenge. Zazie has a harsh personality, which can be seen in his first manga/anime appearance. He was seen complaining about the fact that he has to go and supervise the hands-on section of the exam. He then goes on to order Lag around in a cruel manner. After telling Lag that Gauche is no longer a Bee, he experiences his first emotion that isn't hatred, anger, annoyance or a combination of the three, and tells Connor to tell Lag that he wants to apologize and leaves. Later in the series, he displays a softer side under his normal jerk attitude. He cares for stray cats around his house and was upset when he thought Dr. Thunderland Jr. messed with them. In fact, he even threatened and tried to kill Thunderland because he thought the doctor was going to dissect the cats, which proves his compassion for the felines. He is also seen to be a snarker in several episodes, along with a sarcastic sense. Zazie also has quite a few quirks, such as the fact that he blushes when he's complimented. Plot Zazie is a young Letter Bee who was introduced in chapter seven. He is very skilled at killing Gaichuu. Zazie's parents were killed by Gaichuu when he was young, leading him to become a Letter Bee so that he could seek revenge against all Gaichuu. Because he is so focused on killing Gaichuu, delivering Letters is of little interest to Zazie. Zazie is very fond of cats. At one point, he was mad at Dr. Thunderland Jr. because he thought that the Doctor killed an alley cat he was feeding. However, when he found that Dr. Thunderland Jr. quarantined the cat because of a disease, Zazie forgave him. Zazie is also quite fond of Jiggy Pepper, and looks up to him as, in a sense, 'his idol.' A minor reference to that is at the end of Chapter 20, when Lag is telling Zazie (and Conner, who happened to be at Sylvette's) about what had happened, and Zazie yelling in disbelief that he really rode Jiggy's Bike. He then goes on to questioning every detail, with a hint of jealousy in the comic panel that it's explained in. There's also been a four-strip comic in which Zazie questions Jiggy's pay, and, upon learning of his idol's massive paycheck, comically expressed his interest in doing express deliveries. Lastly, in chapter 43, Zazie wakes to find himself on Jiggy's bike, and, while combating the Cabernet Gaichuu, he claims that he'd 'rather die' than back down when Jiggy speaks of the risks. History In the beginning of the manga and anime, it was shown that Zazie's parents both had their hearts eaten by a Gaichuu when he was young, something that later contributed to his hatred and desire to destroy every one he comes across. While they were in a comatose state and slowly dying, Zazie, who was about seven at the time, sat by their bedsides with a bowl of hot soup, holding onto the hope that they would wake up and he could give them something to eat. The entire time they were dying and until they died, he didn't cry once. It is assumed that he either lived alone or was with another family until he turned eligible to become a Letter bee. Abilities Zazie's Spirit Amber attack is called Blue Thorn (Aotoge), which uses shards of his "Malice" instead of his heart. Aotoge can actually harm a person if shot into them. Zazie has stated that it will make the person feel horrible for a few days until it wears off, but it will not harm them physically. His Dingo is a big cat resembling a black panther named Wasiolka. Trivia *Due to a translation mistake in the early scanlations of the manga, Zazie has been confused to be a girl. However, he has been confirmed to be male. *He absolutely hates the soup Sylvette makes - going far enough to get up and walk out of the room. *His inspiration was cats. As seen on the last episode when Connor asked him who/what is his inspiration. *Zazie appears to be one of the snarkiest characters in Tegami Bachi, and is a fan favorite as well. *Zazie is actually fourteen/fifteen years old. His day of birth is debatable. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Letter bee